


Hope

by CheyRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black woman, Cas has a lot of hurt feelings right now, Cas is angsty, Dean's a dick, Interracial Relationship, Kid Fic, Multi, Nina is nice, Poly Relationship, She has a kid, She loves Cas, Slow Burn, WOC OC, eventually, gender noncomforming cas, homeless cas, i mean he gets better, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/pseuds/CheyRain
Summary: Castiel never meant to fall in love with two people but that's what happens. Will he have to choose?





	1. Chapter 1

  

He never expected to fall in love, especially not with two people at the same time.

Castiel remembered the moment he realized he was in love with Dean. He'd been standing next to the Prophet Chuck awaiting Raphael's descent to kill him for his treason. He remembered praying to God to please just let Dean live. He remembered Chuck looking at him, probably knowing his thoughts through his gift. He also remembered every moment after that. His betrayal of Dean when he tried to become God and his subsequent downfall. His running from Dean in Purgatory trying so hard to protect him even though he didn't want to be alone. He remembered the day watching Dean rake leaves and the pain he felt knowing Dean was happy with Lisa.

Then the pain of the day Dean told him to leave. He knew though, he understood. He broke Sam's walls. He betrayed Dean's trust. Of course he wouldn't want Castiel around now that Sam was ill and working through it. Of course he wouldn't want Castiel anywhere near Ezekiel. What if Ezekiel refused to help Sam because of what Castiel had done?

So he left. He tried to hard to live. It was one raining night when he met her, the woman he would fall in love with. He was huddling next to the restaurant as he dug through the trash can outside it, trying to find some food. He had noticed her standing there, watching him, contemplating. She soon stepped forward and asked him if he had anywhere to stay.

He just stared at her for a moment. She hesitated.

"Um, I have a guest room you could stay in? I was just picking up some food for dinner for me and my little girl if you wanted to eat with us?"

He stared at her in uncertainty. She smiled kindly at him.

"My name's Nina. I promise I'm no danger to you. I just want to make sure you're somewhere safe and you get some food, is that ok?"

He took a deep breath, "my name is Castiel and I would be so grateful for that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have Castiel exploring a bit of his gender here. I feel like a genderless being wouldn't really give a shit about human standards of gender and so would be willing to wear makeup or use feminine soaps and clothes. It's just something that I think should be explored a bit on the show but sadly isn't.  
> All brands I bring up here are cruelty free - I already use cruelty free makeup and didn't realize until yesterday I should look up other cruelty free brands so this chapter has been edited to reflect those.

She didn't know what the Hell she was thinking inviting this white man to stay the night with her and her daughter. She would have Adlynn spend the night in her room so she could watch over him. She just couldn't let this man sleep in the rain.

"I have to go by the store first if that's ok?" She asked him softly. He just ducked his head and nodded. She led him to her car, the entire time overly aware of the fact he was behind her. She noticed his ratty backpack he was carrying and wondered on what types of items he had.

She pulled up to the Walmart and sighed, doing some quick calculations in her mind.

"Ok, I can pick up a ready made lasagna then we can grab you some stuff too." He just looked at her for a moment with those piercing blue eyes. He looked so lost and uncertain.

"I have some stuff." Castiel said in his rough voice.

"Do you have a change of clean clothes? A sleeping bag? Toothbrush? Underwear? Toothpaste? Water bottles?"

"I- no. I don't."

"Ok. Let's get that then." She pulled him to get a pack of cheap toothbrushes. "These need to be switched out every couple of weeks or so so I'll get you the six pack. Do you have any preferences on toothpaste?" He just shook his head, eyes wide and watching her. "Alrighty then, there's a three pack of minty ones. You need to brush your teeth two or three times a day, ok? If you need to then brush them in a public restroom. Next we should get you some razors. Um do you want to keep the scruff or shave? I can see about trimmers or razors."

"I- I don't- I don't really know. What do you think?" His forehead wrinkled in worry.

"Do you know how to shave?" He just shook his head. "Ok, we can worry about that later then. I can have my brother show you if you're still with me in a few days." He nodded, shuffling after her. "Alright, deodorant. What type do you prefer?" He looked at them a bit cluelessly then back at her.

"We can get Tom's of Maine Natural Care Woodspice?" He looked so overwhelmed. "Ok. We'll get that. Um there's a cologne that smells similar we can get too. Just remember not to use too much. You don't want to be too overwhelming." She grabbed the Herban Cowboy Forest cologne. He smiled at her gratefully. "Oh! Mouthwash! Um, I can grab you some minty Tom's of Maine." As she passed him she heard his stomach growling.

"Oh, it'll be about an hour and a half for the lasagna to cook once we get to my house and we'll probable be here for another thirty minutes maybe? How about we go swing by the deli and get you some chicken?" He peered at her for a moment before speaking softly.

"Please."

"Ok. Let's do that." She led him there and just grabbed him a cup of popcorn chicken, figuring he would be overwhelmed choosing food too. He looked ready to cry as he quickly began eating. "Hey, hey, hey, slow down. If you eat too fast you'll make yourself sick." At that actual tears welled up in his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered. "You are truly kind." Nina just smiled at him, her blue-green eyes meeting his piercing blue ones.

"Of course. Come on. Let's go back to daily care." He smiled before looking at her nails, painted just that morning in a deep red. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Can I do that too?" He asked her softly.

"Do what?" She said, looking back at her nails. "Paint your nails?" He looked terrified. "Of course you can. I have some colors at home we can use." He grinned, a large smile showing his gums. She was surprised to realize her heart felt lighter seeing his smile. "Come on. Let's go look at soap." This time she didn't lead him to the men's section. "Go on, smell some of these. You can have any of them you want."

Castiel shot her a shy smile before moving forward. She watched him for a minute as he cringed at some of the smells and looked contemplating at the others. He eventually came back to her carrying two different soaps. Burt's Bees Peppermint and Rosemary and White Rain Tropical Coconut Bodywash.

"I can't decide." She just looked at them both, running through a list of cruelty-free products in her mind, then nodded.

"Let's get both." He smiled hopefully at her.

"Thank you."

"Do you want to try any makeups?" She asked him. He glanced at them then back at her. Her own lips were painted a deep red to match her nails.

"Maybe the lip makeup?"

"Ok, any color you'd like?"

"Um, pink?" He walked towards the Maybelline and she cringed, pulling him away.

"They test on animals. How about we look at Wet N Wild? They are cruelty free." He gave her a shocked look.

"They test on animals? How could they do that?" She felt a smile tugging at her lips then.

"I don't know, carelessness? Come on, I think Don't Blink Pink is the color for you. Here, Fab Fuchsia is a similar color for lip liner." He just nodded at her, shooting a dirty look at Maybelline.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super short but I'm super stressed. My mom is going in to have surgery. I just found out.

After makeup they went towards clothes. "You can get two shirts and two pairs of pants or sweats, ok?" He looked at her then at the sections. "I don't care if you grab from men's or women's just so long as you like it."

Castiel looked overwhelmed before drifting closer to the men's. He grabbed a blue t-shirt and a green one from the small table saying the shirts were 3.96. He brought them to her for approval and she smiled warmly at him.

"Those will look great but I think you need a bigger size. You grabbed small. I think you probably wear a large, or extra large if you want it baggy." He quietly said, "Baggy," and she grabbed them in extra large.

"Ok, now for pants." He looked a bit lost. "Any preferences?"

Castiel contemplated for a moment before responding. "Stretchy?"

"Ok, what about yoga pants?"

He just nodded. She smiled at him before tugging him to the women's section. She held a few pairs of yoga pants up before handing him a soft grey pair. Then Nina tugged him to the fleece lined leggings. "Would you be interested in some of these?"

He reached out and ran a hand over them before his eyes went wide and he nodded to her. She laughed, "Ok, let's go try these on." She tugged him to the changed rooms telling the person there how many items. It was a few more minutes until he opened the door wearing the blue shirt and the yoga pants. "Those look great. Do they fit ok?" He smiled at her.

"They fit wonderfully."

"Ok, now try on the other outift." He disappeared back into the room and it was just a moment before he stepped back out, now wearing the leggings and the green shirt.

"Wow, looking good!" He blushed and smiled at her, "Do they feel comfortable?" He nodded. "Alright, change back into the clothes you had. All we need to grab is the underwear and the lasagna."

He joined her a few moments later. "So what kind of underwear do you want?" He thought for a moment.

"Um boxers? Preferably white ones?"

"Ok, any particular size?"

"Um, medium?"

She grabbed a pack of Saxx boxers. They both moved towards the food aisles. "Oh, did you have any food restrictions?"

"No."

"Ok." She grabbed the Stouffers lasagna and made her way to the registers. $143.27 later they were walking out of the store carrying the bags.

"Oh! I forgot a sleeping bag and a reusable water bottle! We can just get them tomorrow. I'm late enough relieving the babysitter as it is."

"How old is your daughter?" He asked softly.

"Adlynn is seven."

Castiel just nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom is doing much better but she lost the baby so I've been dealing with some stuff instead of writing.
> 
> There's a lot of pictures here all pulled from Google. I usually try to find people who aren't celebrities but Jesse Williams was just too perfect.

Charlotte

Benjamin

 

Basic layout of house

Kitchen

Guest Bathroom

Nina's Bedroom

Adlynn's Bedroom

Guest Bedroom

Living Room

"Hey, Charlotte, I'm home!"

"We're back here!"

"Castiel, there's a bathroom right through that door if you want to get cleaned up. I'm going to put this in the oven then go talk to my sister."

He smiled at her, "Thank you."

"No problem."

She put the lasagna in the oven and set a timer before going back to her daughter's bedroom. She saw Charlotte sitting on the floor with Adlynn chattering about magic and forests. Adlynn looked up and grinned.

"Mommy! You're home!"

"I am! How was your day?"

"Good! We played monsters! I beat Auntie Chara's werewolves AND vampires!"

"Did you! That must have been so hard!"

"Yeah, but I can do it."

"I know you can, baby. Listen, how 'bout you clean up your toys some and pick out a movie to watch with dinner? I wanna talk to Charlotte for a moment."

"Ok, Mama."

"What's up?"

"Can you watch her for a few hours tomorrow morning? I gotta go talk to Benji about something."

"Sure. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure, whatcha having?"

"Lasagna."

"Ok."


	5. Chapter 5

  

Nina was in the kitchen making some lemonade when Cas stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey, you're looking better! How'ya feelin'?"

"Much better, thank you."

"Um, Nina? Why the Hell did this white man just step outta your bathroom?" Charlotte looked at her sister.

"Oh! This is Castiel. He was out in the rain and needed a place to stay."

"Oh, c-can I talk to you for a minute? Just in the hallway?"

"Of course, what's up?"

"What's up? You invited some stranger in to  _sleep in the same house as your daughter!"_ Charlotte whisper-yelled, eyes flashing.

"Look, he's harmless, probably! I'll have Adlynn stay with me and I'll lock my bedroom door, ok?"

"Fine. But you better call me tomorrow and don't come crying to me if he steals something."

"Ok."

"Sorry about that," Charlotte fake smiled at him. "Nina said your name is Castiel?"

"Yes, um, but my friends call me Cas. You must be Nina's sister?"

"Yeah my name's Charlotte. Most people call me Chara or Lottie though. It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"My name is Adlynn. You can call me Adlynn." A small voice piped up from the livingroom.

"It's nice to meet you, Adlynn." Cas smiled at her and she smiled shyly back.

"Alrighty then. Dinner's will be done in about 40-ish minutes so we have time to start a movie. What movie did you pick out, baby?"

" _Princess Bride_."

"Sounds good. Cas, have you ever seen this?"

"I haven't, actually. Is it any good?"

Adlynn spoke up, "It's my favorite. It's got true love, fighting, adventure, revenge, and miracles!"

"Then I'm sure it will be pleasant."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to have time jumps in this. Just trying something new.

 

_About A Year Later_

_She saw the two men walking step out of the black muscle car. She took a deep breath._ God why? _She braced herself for their knock._

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

_She let out a slow breath, feeling her eyes already starting to sting. She opened the door. She looked at them each for a moment. Both white men, one taller than the other with shaggy brown hair. The shorter one had a stony look on his face, jade eyes hard. Both men towered over her._

_"He's dead, isn't he?" She said softly, her voice had a pleading tone to it. She needed them to tell her no._

_The tall one shot a startled look at the shorter one._

_"Um, who's dead?" His voice was soft._

_"Castiel. He gave me a picture of you two and said if you came here it would mean he didn't-" Her voice broke and she closed her eyes. She felt like she was being choked by her emotions._

Deep breath in.

Then out.

_"Cas isn't dead." The shorter one told her gruffly._

_She let out a choked sound, covering her face as she cried with relief. "Oh thank God!"_

_"He isn't doing well, but he's still alive. Um, may we come in?" The taller one asked._

_"Oh yes, of course!" She opened the door wider and moved to the side. "Excuse the mess, I've been stress cleaning."_

_"What all did Cas tell you about us?" The shorter man glared at her._

_"Um, not much. He didn't really talk about before he came here. He didn't mention either of you at all until he left and that was to say he made a note that if something happened to him both of you would come here. He didn't even tell me your names."_

_"He didn't tell us jack shit about you. Just gave me a note with this address before I took him to the hospital."_

_"You said he wasn't doing well?"_

_"How about you tell us who the fuck you are first?" The shorter man snapped._

_She glared back at him, "My name is Nina. I'm Castiel's fiance. Who the fuck are you?"_

_Both of them looked taken aback._

_"Um, my name is Sam, this is my brother Dean. Cas is like our family. He didn't tell us he was engaged."_

_She scoffed, "Cassie doesn't have a family. They threw him out a while ago."_

_Sam looked sad. Dean just looked away from her._

_She took a deep breath, "How is he? What's wrong?"_

_"There was a conflict and Cas got hurt pretty bad. He's currently in a medically induced coma in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The doctors don't know if he'll ever wake up."_

_She stared at him in disbelief, "And you left him there alone!?"_


End file.
